


Strange Behavior

by AMuseForADay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anya - Freeform, Bad Girls - Freeform, Bondage, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, Daddy Kink, Dom Lexa, F/F, Fetish, Fine Stud Lexa, Forgive Me, G!P, Gen, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex, Jealous Lexa, Knifeplay, Lexa's Dick, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, LuNa - Freeform, Mob Boss Lexa, Multi, Ontari - Freeform, Painplay, Princess Clarke, Shameless, Sub Clarke, Threesome, Violent Lexa, babygirl clarke, costia - Freeform, daddy lexa, lexa woods - Freeform, nia - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform, this is gonna get filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuseForADay/pseuds/AMuseForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods is destined to follow in the footsteps of her father, and bears the weight of his legacy with reluctant pride. Clarke Griffin is doomed to a life suffocated by an overprotective mother and a life she doesn't fully understand, but when your mother is Nia Pierce, it pays to have a little extra protection. One chance night that Clarke decides to defy the rules leads her to Lexa and her eyes are opened to things she never dreamed.</p><p>The problem is Lexa is out to get Nia, and she'll stop at nothing to take her down, even if she has to use Clarke to do it.</p><p> </p><p>I.E. The classic story of good girl gone bad, and the decline of human morals into strange behavior in the quest for love, power, and revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The contradictions are what make human behavior so maddening and yet so fascinating, all at the same time.

~Joan D. Vinge  


 

                                                                                          **Lexa**

There were things that Lexa would always love about San Francisco, and on nights like this when all hell seemed like it was breaking loose, and nothing made sense, this was what she held onto.. The smell of the bay as the breeze blew over the city. The glow of the lights through her windshield as she traveled at night. The winding curves and steep hills that intimidated tourists and new drivers that didn’t know their way around them, etched like concrete veins to give life to a thriving metropolis of beauty, sophistication, and curvy sensuality. Much like the women Lexa favored. And the views… Pier 39, and the Golden Gate Bridge. Lombard street and Alcatraz. The Ghirardelli factory.  And who could ever tire of the sunset on what seemed like the edge of the world in Golden Gate Park and Crissy Field?

 

Perfection.

 

The music thumped with a heavy bass, carried from within the confines of the car, to the city beyond as she sped through the streets with the windows down. The breeze from the bay tore through her hair with caressing fingers to send the dark chestnut strands billowing behind her, stray ones stinging her eyes in a way that she enjoyed. It was so easy to forget the bullshit on the nights like this. She didn’t have to think of the responsibility of the empire she’d been dealt, one that she’d wanted nothing to do with, but she couldn’t escape the family name or the harsh reality that she’d been for this. The weight of lives and decisions that could cost them, and maybe even one day her own, always on her shoulders.

 

Full lips curved in an amused smile as Lexa came to a stop at a red light and the women in the car to her left ogled the sleek, sexy power of the black 2016 Mazzanti Evantra she drove and of course its driver with a curious and appreciative gaze. Something else Lexa was used to. The brunette was attractive and she knew it. The confidence was in every word she spoke, every quirk of her lips in a smirk, and even the deliberate ease in her stride where power radiated without show or pretense. The intensity of her emerald gaze spoke volumes even when her lips didn’t, and when she looked her best as she did on this particular night in a black jumper and white blazer that exposed the small yet full curves of her breasts and flawless skin, she expected nothing less than looks of admiration, envy, and for the bold number...interest.

 

The moment the light changed, her foot increased pressure on the accelerator as she cast a lingering look in particular at the blonde in the driver’s seat before pulling off, turning off on the street that led to the Castro District where she planned to spend the rest of her night club hopping, and inevitably choose someone she’d bring home with her for the night. Well, the apartment… It wasn’t home. She never brought women to her _true_ home that rested near the beach where she could wake in the morning and see the waves of the ocean and the sun as it cast a glow like diamonds along the water. That would break one of her rules… She never mixed business and pleasure, and she never mixed either of them with the small bit of privacy she’d carved for herself in the state of anonymity. Besides,  Lexa had definitely had had more than her share of luststruck females showing up at her door hoping that the one time affair wouldn’t be just once.

 

She pulled up outside of one of the trendier clubs where the more upscale queer community frequented, spent loads of money, got drunk, hooked up, and did it all over again. The hedonist center of nightlife, and one she happened to own. But then there was little she didn’t own. The door lifted and a valet took her hand to help her out of the car and she passed the car off to him before making her way past the crowded line that was waiting behind a rope where the bouncer was determining who could and couldn’t enter.

 

“Hey Vinny.”

 

“Miss Woods! How you doin’ tonight, woman? I like the threads. Real Avant Garde thing you got goin’ on.”

 

Vinny was a tall, seriously muscled black guy who looked like he was on steroids with a severe face that could be intimidating if he was ever angry. But Lexa had known him for three years and couldn’t remember a time she’d ever seen him angry. Tonight it looked like he’d used an entire bottle of oil to make his skin gleam over his muscles that were revealed in the clinging black fabric of the tank he wore over black slacks.

 

Lexa snorted as she quirked a brow, bumping fists with him, inquiring with a teasing tone, “Do you even know what Avant Garde means?”

 

“Hell no. Something about art. That’s around the time I fell asleep. The wife got real mad about it, too. Have a good time tonight.”

 

He opened the door for her and she laughed as she entered the darkness, lights on the steps leading her path as she descended to what she fondly called the pit of sin. She could have taken the V.I.P entrance, but she liked the normalcy of passing the couples that were all but dry humping each other every other foot or so, the sound of drunken laughter, and the inviting beat and hum of the music that infiltrated her body like the call of a siren, luring her ever deeper as she pulled off her blazer, feeling the warmth that came with the compilation of so many bodies in one place.

 

The blue glow and flashing lights made the entire place seem like an underworld where one could get lost, never to be found until morning when the sun found its way into the sky, signaling the time for pleasures had come to an end until it set once more and bodies writhed and gyrated, moving to the rhythms of desire and song. There were smiles flashed her way as women and men passed her, but she only continued, skirting the dance floor as she made her way to the bar. A simple gin and tonic was ordered and she brought it to her lips after generously tipping the bartender.

 

A touch at the small of her back was of little surprise and she glanced over her shoulder to see the feline smile of a young but curvy redhead, aquamarine eyes glittering with mischief and daring, her body sheathed in material that could scarcely be called a dress. She was shorter than Lexa by at least three inches, though the heels lent her several to even it out.

 

“Are you meeting someone?” she asked, with a voice was husky, like she smoked a lot but sultry and feminine.

 

“Just you..” Lexa answered smoothly.

 

The redhead smiled amusedly, trailing her tongue over her lips in a clear indication of her intentions. This was a seduction. Ohhh, she was walking sin, and trouble on stilettos. But the brunette approved of this, welcomed someone being bold instead of coquettish or feigning shyness. Well hunting hadn’t taken nearly as long as Lexa thought it would.

 

“I’m Costia.”

 

The answering smile that formed on her lips was wolfish and riddled with proposition.

                                        ________________________________

It was no surprise when the Costia, who was as bold as she was beautiful, decided to go home with her. Slender hands had wandered while they’d sat in Lexa’s private space overlooking the dancefloor, but Lexa’s had wandered too, enjoying the natural and supple curves that were availed to her. And when Costia had found how aroused she was, how hard and ready she’d been long before the soft silk of her hands found Lexa’s length, she barely flinched. There was only the slightest intake of breath, the flushing of her cheeks as her jaw went slack, but that could have been because Lexa’s hands were beneath her dress, between her thighs and stroking skilled fingers through the soaked heat of her sex while the brunette’s teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck.

 

Either way, she was more than ready, willing when Lexa pulled her onto her lap, bunching her dress at her waist to slip easily inside her, groaning at the tight grip that engulfed her while Lexa’s mouth hungrily captured hers.

 

She’d rode her, slowly at first, until she came with hips rolling with the sensuality of a dancer, graceful and fluid, and erotic vision while Lexa’s full lips drew a pert nipple into her mouth, roughly sucking until the girl’s nails dug into her shoulders, hands gripping the swells of a round ass that spoke volumes of good genes and a good amount of gym training. The smell of her arousal made Lexa heady, greedy, ravenous for more. And so she took it, tasting and pleasuring all at once, and exercising mass amounts of control.   

 

Even now while Lexa was buried deep inside her, those shapely legs wrapped around Lexa’s hips as she drove fiercely into her, fingers fisting the pillows on either side of the redhead’s head. Their pants filled the air, symphonious with the sounds of sweat soaked skin slapping against skin, the creak of the bed that protested against the force of Lexa’s thrusts as she drove the woman hard against the mattress, reveling in each stroke in tight, wet silk that gripped her like a vise each time she bottomed out.

 

This one wasn’t noisy like some of them, unnecessarily vocal in their pleasure, as if the entire world had to know how well they were being fucked. She let her body do the talking, ample breasts crushed against Lexa’s, each graze her nipples sending pleasurable jolts straight to her cock as the pressure mounted. She’d lost count of how many times the vixen had climaxed, the rhythmic clenching of her core, and rush of release greeting her each time until she thought the woman may have soaked the sheets their bodies slid over. And she herself felt like she’d experienced the waves of pleasure wash over her, though she refused to let go. She was an attentive lover that way, never seeking just her own pleasure, for it came from the enjoyment of her partner as well as her own carnal release.

 

“Oh god. Oh fuck…” Costia husked, and Lexa could tell by the tightening of her body, muscles coiled and tensed, that she was close again, her back bowing as her breaths gasped out in ragged, pants, nails raking down Lexa’s back. And she knew she couldn’t hold on any longer, as her vision blurred, cock throbbing painfully as her thrusts became quicker but more disjointed now lost in the pleasure she’d been hesitant to chase before until with a final jerk of her hips and a deep guttural groan, she came, a rushing tidal wave of her pleasure that filled the woman beneath her. Her body shuddered as the ecstasy of it shook her, clouding her mind. Better than any drug on the market as far as she was concerned. There was no greater high than losing oneself in a beautiful woman.

 

And Costia, she found to her immense delight, was insatiable.

When Lexa’s phone rang somewhere on the floor where they’d torn off their clothes in a trail from the front door to the bed, Costia’s mouth was exploring her, the velvet of her tongue and the expert strokes along the underside of her shaft making her grow hard all over again. The interruption was enough to make Lexa want to commit murder and she would have ignored it, content to be made utter slave to Costia’s mouth as she showed off how much of a gag reflex she did _not_ have, but the ringtone belonged to Titus, her advisor. He had been given strict instructions not to call her unless it was serious, and he wouldn’t dare risk her mid-coitus wrath if it weren’t.

 

“Shit. Hold that thought,” Lexa murmured, restraint the only thing keeping the growl out of her voice as she used her hold on Costia’s hair to pull her up so Lexa could move into a sitting position, cock still standing at rapt attention.

 

The girl’s lips formed a pout as Lexa pushed her gently, but firmly away, auburn locks falling over her eyes, “Do you have to get it, right now?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Lexa replied. “Business.” But she leaned back to press a pacifying kiss to the pouty lips as she smiled wickedly, “Like I said, hold that thought.”

 

Costia smiled and Lexa rose, grabbing a shirt to throw on before she found her phone in the mess of clothing to return Titus’s call.

 

“I’m really sorry if you were in the middle of-- well…” Titus began awkwardly, and Lexa rolled her eyes. She would have thought Titus was gay if he hadn’t been such a prude. He’d probably never even kissed his dog.

 

“This better be important,” she answered in a tone that should have told him all he needed to know. Cold, clipped, and ready to receive whatever news he was about to deliver. News that he seemed almost hesitant to share.

 

“It is. I assure you. It’s the Colombians.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes and groaned as she pressed fingertips to the bridge of her nose, “Are you fucking serious? You told me you had this contained,” she hissed as she closed the door to her bedroom behind her and moved down the hall towards the open den and bar so she could pour herself a drink.

 

“I do have it contained, but that doesn’t mean other problems don’t arise.”

 

The brunette could feel herself and her sex drive completely deflate. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what those “other problems” were. Nia had been like a perpetual festering wound their syndicate couldn’t get rid of, even when her father had been alive and running things. She was forever undermining their business, stealing clients and potential buyers, and Lexa had a suspicion she’d had a hand in more than a few of her people suddenly turning up dead. She’d seen the older woman once, or twice in the past, but she could never forget that face. Sharp, harsh, yet somehow beautiful in its strangeness. But her eyes.. Her eyes were as cold as ice.

 

“Well, fix it. And Titus if you don’t? I’ll put a bullet in you myself,” she warned through clenched teeth before ending the call and throwing the phone onto the sofa where it bounced almost merrily before lying still as she brought the glass of Scotch to her lips. It didn’t matter that she’d just threatened the life of someone who’d been invaluable to her father and had been a surrogate father to her, though she was only half serious, the young woman was sick of Azgeda imposing itself in her territory.

 

It stopped now, if she had to take matters into her own hands.

 

Thoughts swirled darkly in her mind as she swirled the amber liquid in her glass and stared out of the window overlooking the city and its comforting glow. _Her_ city. It may as well have been her birthright, and no matter how much the business -the violence and bloodshed- could wear on her it was her duty to make sure her father’s legacy reigned.

 

Arms snaked around her waist and she glanced over her shoulder, lips quirked in a smile when she saw the tousled red hair and lifted an arm to loop around her shoulders. Lexa would handle Nia, one way or another, but at the moment she had more important matters to attend to.

 

“Now where were we?”


	2. Under the Thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is suffocating under her mother's heavy gaze, she's drowning but looking for ways to keep herself afloat with the help of Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyager here. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback to my amazing co writer and best friend AMuse, she loved each and every one of your comments and I love seeing her happy like this. Keep the comments coming <33

** Clarke **

 

Suffocation, that’s what Clarke was experiencing right now, fucking suffocation. She couldn’t move without her mother’s eye on her every movement. She couldn’t move without one of her mother’s goons following her; making sure that she stood in line. The only time that she could truly breathe was when she was in her room or at college, under the thumb. Clarke dreamt of an escape, where she couldn’t feel Nia’s hot breath upon the back of her neck, where she could be seen as Clarke and not as one of the most dangerous women in San Francisco’s daughter. 

 

She could feel that she didn’t really belong here, not under this roof with her mother, there was a time where she was happy and with someone else; she could feel it, that she was meant to be somewhere else. There were small flashes of someone laughing, a laugh that signified happiness, full of a melody that would ring through her mind even hours later. A laugh that she did not recognise to be Nia’s for hers was full of cruelty and malice, far from what she could remember from the memory… or was it a dream? 

 

“Clarke, your mother requests your presence.” Finn spoke seriously with a hint of fear lacing his words, no doubt her mother’s threats lingering in the back of his mind. Swivelling away from her desk as she stared down the tall slim man who seemed to cower under the young blonde’s withering stare that was similar to Nia’s very own. “Please, Nia is waiting for you, you know what she is like.” After a few silent moments, Clarke switched off her laptop and slowly counted backwards from a hundred in her head to calm herself; she hated being at the older blonde’s beck and call and she hated the fact that Finn, her protector from since she could remember had fear in his eyes, a fear that she did not know herself but heard in the dark of the night as punishments were carried out. As she grew up, things didn’t settle right with her; the way that her mother dealt with things, she wasn’t some stupid clueless kid; her young eyes saw everything that was needed to be seen and she had carried some of those memories to lock it away in a part of her mind. She had to play dumb for the people surrounding her and even trying to pull the wool over Nia’s eyes so she could be free from the cloying suffocating ways of the Azgeda mob. 

 

“Alright, tell my mother I will be with her in a few moments” She spoke with respect for she didn’t want anything to happen to the young man. With his exit, her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as she got up from her chair and was about to throw herself into the lion’s den. |Fuck!| She wasn’t in the mood to deal with her overprotective mother, today of all days. There would be only one reason why her mother would call on her and that would be doing her a “favour”, a duty she had to fulfil for the Azgeda which she loathed since she and her so called body guards barely got away last time. The horrors that she saw that night would never flee her mind, night terrors plague her night after night. Her mother had saw her haunted eyes, the black bags under striking blue eyes; Nia had swore revenge on those who had dared lay a finger on her daughter’s head and had refrained from putting her into the crossfires again. A part of her feared that she would be pulled into the fray again, walking down the staircase with Finn in silence as her mind went into overdrive as to what her mother would want. 

 

“Ah, how nice of you to join me dear.” A cold smile appeared on the woman’s harsh features, a contrast to Clarke’s own personality which was warm and welcoming. Nia however gave her daughter an appraising look; her thin lips pursed tightly at the sight of the blonde’s paint spattered sweatpants and a grimy white t shirt. Gesturing for the blonde to sit as she sipped on her scotch. “Really Clarke, you couldn’t at least look presentable for your mother?” She tsked softly and sneered as she finished off her scotch in one gulp. 

 

The warm glow from the raging fire in the fireplace upon Clarke’s pale arms that was covered with goosebumps, no that wasn’t the cold… it was just slight fear from being in the same room as her mother, unsure what she was going to pull out of the bag. “What is it, mother? If this is about last time, I----” She trailed off and sat back into the tall chair, seeing Finn move towards her out of the corner of her eye but he was stopped with a small movement of his boss’s hand. 

 

“It wasn’t your fault, we had a slight leak within here but I took care of it. No one touches you and expects to get away scot free.” The older blonde scowled and refilled her glass, as her icy eyes met Clarke’s pained gaze. “He should have known better than to cross me, anyway. This is just a little chat that even you cannot mess up, what do you know about Raven Reyes?” 

 

“Rae? She’s my best friend, one that you haven’t managed to chase away with threats.” 

 

“She has… information on us and Heda that we need, Heda does not know of her yet but we need Reyes on our side.” Another long pull of her drink as she stared her daughter down. 

 

“And if she doesn’t come to us?” Clarke knew the answer before she had asked, she didn’t know why she had bothered in the first place but fear gripped her insides for she cared about Raven, her best friend. The friend who had held her at night when the nightmares got too bad and painful sometimes those were chased away with heated kisses and touches to sate the demons that lay within the two girls. 

 

“Now now my dear, don’t ask if you do not wish to know. “ A harsh chuckle fell from cruel malicious lips. 

 

Once again the blonde could feel the slight stirrings of hatred that bubbled up at the very sight of her mother, she couldn’t believe that this woman was someone who gave life to her, she longed to get out from this… hell. She could only escape to Raven’s arms from time to time but there was something bigger out there, something that would take her away from all of this violence. Nia didn’t love her, not as a mother should but as something that merely belonged to her. “I will talk to Rae but I can’t promise anything.” She spoke no further at the sight of fury that flashed across Nia’s features before it was schooled into a neutral expression. 

 

“You will have Echo and Finn with you, by your sides at all times, Clarke. I mean it… |at all times|” 

 

A derisive snort came from the blonde as she got up and stormed from the room, shouldering past Finn, on her way to her room to get dressed. The young man gave Clarke an apologetic look as their gazes locked momentarily. Finn had been in love with Clarke since he has started working for Nia earlier that year, he couldn’t help loving the blonde sunshine that drew everyone to her with her disarming smiles and personality. He was only 25 to Clarke’s 21 but he protected her fiercely, and became her confidante outside of Raven, he wasn’t a stupid man; he knew that Clarke would never love him the way he did with her. He hated the way that Nia was treating Clarke, she was overprotective yes but for the wrong reasons he felt. He took a step forward, he didn’t know where the confidence came from and he would soon regret it. 

 

“Ma’am, I believe if Raven said no… that you shouldn’t kill her. That would push Clarke away from you.” 

 

“You dare tell me what to do when it comes to my daughter? Don’t forget, I see how you look at Clarke… like she’s everything to you.” Nia tilted her head to regard the boy that was almost cowering in fear, she sneered at his cowardice after being so initially bold. “You love her, correct? Don’t insult my intelligence by pretending you don’t know what I am talking about.” 

 

“Uh… yes Ma’am I am in love with her and I would protect her even from you” There was this little voice in his head that was begging him to shut up but he continued. “She deserves better than being cooped up in here and being smothered with everyone hovering over her, including you” 

 

“Oh look at that… the little puppy has bite. Hmm and why should things between myself and my daughter concern you? As far as I know she would never look twice at you, you are pitiful, good at your job but pathetic… following after my daughter like a lost puppy.” 

 

“At least I care, you just tossed her to the side after last time. I have to hear her at night with her screams. You don’t get to smother her with us and then don’t give a shit when she needs you.” 

 

A slight twitch of thin red painted lips was all the older blonde gave away, her shoulders tense with bottled up fury at the lack of respect shown to her. “You are not in a position to tell me what I can or cannot do.” Nia’s fingers gripped the glass in her hand so tightly that a crack started to form. 

 

“I apologise, I overstepped” Finn tried to quickly backtrack once he saw the effect of his words on the older blonde and gulped tightly. 

 

“Very well, hurry along now, my daughter will be waiting on you.” She sneered as she turned her attention back to the roaring fire that was mimicking how she was feeling, hearing his footsteps falter and disappear out of the room. Eerie shadows flickering across the room, turning her head slightly as she regarded the shadow she knew to be lurking in the darkness. “End him, I do not care how… just make him disappear.” 

 

There was nothing but silence, even their footsteps were nimble and swift; she had barely heard them leave. Satisfaction rose within her as she drank the last of her scotch, pleased at how well things went her way. 

 

Clarke was not going to know what would hit her. 

 

» » » » 

 

“Where’s Rae?” She had to make herself heard over the loud club music, her voice loud but not loud enough to be overheard. 

 

“Who’s asking?” The bartender looked at the blonde, his dark eyes flicking up to see Echo and Finn hovering close by. 

 

“She’s my best friend, just tell me where she is.” 

 

“She’s upstairs in the back but your people stay here. This is neutral ground, I know who you are… Azgeda. Anything happens to her, you have me to answer to.” He threatened lowly as he stared into cool blue eyes. 

 

“She’s my best friend… I promise you that I will not harm her.” Clarke turned her back on the man to make her way upstairs, stopping Finn in his tracks when he tried to follow. “No, you and Echo stay here. You heard what he said and I will respect his wishes.” 

 

Echo bowed her head at Clarke’s words, she was loyal to the blonde and no one else, not even Nia. Her duty was the blonde’s well being and no one else’s. She grabbed a protesting Finn away from the stairwell and whispering harshly into his ear to get him to comply.

 

Clarke walked through the familiar maze of hallways to get to the room that she knew was her best friend’s, knuckles rapping on the crudely spray painted door and popped her head into the crack to warn her friend. “Rae? You in here?” 

 

“Griffs! Get in here bitch. Where the fuck have you been for the past week, my bed was growing cold.” The brunette limped into Clarke’s view and beckoning her closer until she could wrap her arms around the blonde’s waist. 

 

“I’m not here on personal business, Rae. I hear you’ve been busy.” Clarke tucked a loose strand of Raven’s hair and tucked it behind her ear. 

 

“I am hurt and extremely offended that you are only interested in my work” Raven pulled her arms away from her best friend and sat down into the swivel chair, pulling up her keyboard. “Griffs, I love you but your mom is a nasty piece of work, she’s been behind a lot of things, even my parents’...” Raven’s fingers paused on the keyboard as she went silent at the pictures that came up on the screen. 

 

A pale hand gripped the Latina’s shoulder comfortingly as she knelt down to Raven’s level. “She… is out to get you if I don’t bring you back with what you have on her and Heda. She will kill you and… I can’t have that. Why in the fuck did you think it was a good idea to get all of this?” She gestured to the computer screens, her mother’s face on all of them. “You knew what she is capable of, Raven!” 

 

“She has to be stopped, Clarke. I don’t care if she’s your mother, she has to be stopped.” Raven cupped Clarke’s cheeks and rested her forehead against the blonde’s. “I love you, my friend but I really fucking hate that someone like her could produce someone as amazing as you.” 

 

Clarke pressed a kiss against Raven’s lips and wiped away the tears that crept down the brunette’s tears. “Please come to mine, I will protect you from her. Just give her what you have on her and Heda” Clarke pulled away from her best friend, occasional friends with benefits, she loved Raven deeply but she wasn’t in love with her and neither was Raven, they sought each other out in times of tension to relieve and forget about what was truly happening outside of the bedroom. 

 

Her voice low and it was full of fire, Raven wasn’t about to lay down and take it but she knew how and when to pick her battles, This was not one that she could win and get away with it scot free. “Fine you win but I don’t want to see that bitch near me.” 

 

Clarke grinned brightly at the fact that Raven had agreed so quickly, placing a peck on the Latina’s lips and getting up to her feet before being jerked to straddle the brunette. Clarke’s arms wrapping around Raven’s arms, a blonde eyebrow raised questioningly. “We took care of business but how about you take care of |mine|” Raven waggled her eyebrows playfully, making Clarke giggle and slapping the brunette’s shoulder just as their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss, scorching touches burning their way down each other’s forms… 

 

Little did they know that something bigger was about to blow Clarke’s world apart. 

 


End file.
